


Hold Your Breath

by tomanonuniverse



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Panic Attacks, they still monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomanonuniverse/pseuds/tomanonuniverse
Summary: "I read somewhere that you can stop a panic attack by holding your breath for as long as possible so I kissed you. And you held your breath."





	Hold Your Breath

**Author's Note:**

> It's just fluff at this point, goodbye. Got a request? Send it over at ----> tomanonuniverse.tumblr.com

"Would Sans Gaster please report to the principle's office immediately? I repeat, Sans Gaster must report to the principle's office immediately." The announcement rang out during class, the students and the teacher pausing to listen. The teacher, Gerson, placed his hands on hips and glared at the short teenager.

  
"What did you do now, young fella?" He accused playfully. The class laughed around the short skeleton, who wore his signature lazy grin and rose his arms in defense. "i didn't prank anyone this time, swear." He said shrugging. "I SOMEHOW DON'T ENTIRELY BELIEVE YOU, BROTHER!" Papyrus yelled from the back of the classroom, and the class laughed again. Mettaton rose an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

  
The announcement rang out again, and Sans stood up. "damn, lil' bro, no faith whatesoever. alright, alright. am i excused, teach?" The tortoise laughed heartily and nodded, shooing the male away with his hand. "DON'T FORGET TO TELL ME WHAT YOU DID WHEN YOU COME BACK! I ALREADY HAVE A LIST OF GUESSES!" The junior joked, causing another round of laughter. The skeleton gave him finger guns and winked, walking backwards and out of the classroom.

  
The period ended and no body had seen Sans since. It was lunch, so everybody was rounded in the cafeteria. Mettaton was sitting with his friends, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Toriel, Asgore, and the freshman Frisk, chattering away. Except Frisk, they were selective mute, but they had parts in the conversations. Suddenly, his phone buzzed in his pocket. "Pardon me, darlings, I got a text." He paused his story, pulling out his phone from his tight leather pants.

  
_Sans:_

  
_pap give me the car keys_

  
Mettaton's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

  
_My fabulous self:_

  
_This isn't Papyrus, Sans. Where are you? You disappeared._

  
_Sans:_

 

_just get me his car keys i'm at the car outside_

 

_don't bring papyrus with you_

  
"What is it, Mettaton?" The robot snapped his head upwards and looked at the others, who were staring at him in confusion. "It's nothing concerning," he finalized as he turned to Papyrus. "Darling, could I have your car keys for a minute?" He asked. Papyrus furrowed his brows in confusion, as did the rest.

  
"BUT METTATON, DON'T YOU ALREADY HAVE YOUR OWN CAR? WHY DO YOU NEED MINE?" The tall skeleton asked in confusion. "Darling, I don't need your car, just your keys. I'll give them back in a minute, promise." Papyrus shrugged and fished his keys out of his pockets, handing them to the robot. "Thank you darling."

  
Mettaton stood up and flashed the group a smile, walking out of the cafeteria casually. Frisk turned around and narrowed their eyes at the robot's back. Mettaton neared the school's entrance and walked out, looking the vibrant red-orange car. He saw the top of a skull pacing in front of it and jogged towards it. "I'm here--"

  
The flamboyant robot paused and looked at the shorter skeleton, who had ceased his pacing and was leaning on the car, eyesockets empty and sweat running own his skull. He shook violently as he completely relied on the vehicle behind him to keep him standing upright and fight against gravity.

  
His knees suddenly bucked and his back was sliding against the car. Mettaton dropped the keys in an instant and ran forward, falling down to his knees and holding the skeleton that was barely to his hips when he stood upright. At the contact, Sans' breathing seemed to quicken and his right eye began to glow, something Mettaton's never seen him do.

  
"Sans, listen to me, breathe." He said, soothingly. Sans' eye darted left and right as he seeemd to be clawing at his shirt. "Sans, it's okay, this will pass." Mettaton mumbled, placing his hand on the skeleton's face and making him look at him. "i-i-i can't--" He wheezed, barely audible. "There's nothing to fear darling, just tell me what's wrong."

  
Nothing seemed to be working as blue tears collected at the corner of San's eyesockets. He seemed to be looking for some sort of escape as he seemed to sink lower. Seeing as he had no other option, Mettaton slammed his lips to Sans' teeth. The latter froze as his breathing came to a complete halt.

  
The blue glow seemed to die down slowly and Mettaton pulled away. Sans stared at him with wide eyesockets and shrunken white pupils. He however, seemed to be breathing normally, so that's what seemed to matter to Mettaton. "y-you--you _kissed_ me." He stuttered in shock, gaining a hold on reality.

  
Mettaton gulped and pulled back, rubbing the back of his neck. "I read somewhere that you can stop a panic attack by holding your breath for as long as possible so I kissed you. And you held your breath." He explained nervously to the skeleton, who blinked away the dazed state from his eyes.

  
A frown pulled at his grin as he looked to the ground, almost shamefully. "i didn't mean for you to see that, i thought i could keep it together.." Mettaton lifted his head and shook his own slowly. "It's alright Sans, there's no shame in something like that. But what caused this?" He asked softly.

  
Sans stared at him with a bright blue face for a second before jumping up slightly. "oh shit, i need to go. did you get the keys?" He asked urgently. He spotted them on the ground and moved to get them, but Mettaton blocked his way. "Nuh-uh! Not until you tell me what's wrong." He scolded.

  
Sans glared at him but sighed in defeat. "it's my dad," he began, "he got into an accident. the principle told me when he called. i don't want pap to know yet, it's gonna ruin him. look what it did to me, and i usually got my shit together." Mettaton gasped and covered his mouth. "God, Sans, is Gaster gonna be okay?" He asked.

  
"that's what i'm gonna find out." He said firmly. When he reached for the keys, Mettaton slapped his hand and grabbed them himself. "What, you thought I'd let you drive after a panic attack?" Sans crossed his arms and "pouted." Mettaton blinked and averted his eyes, making sure to keep them far away from the skeleton's face.

  
Meanwhile, Frisk had to physically hold back unholy screeching at the scene.


End file.
